


Can't Stop the Jingle Bells

by XQR



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQR/pseuds/XQR
Summary: Beerus thinks Shin should experience Christmas. So he gets Gohan to show Shin what the holiday spirit is all about. There are still some unresolved feelings between Gohan and Shin - can Christmas finally draw them out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas fic in August?? Look you can just pretend you didn’t see this and wait a few months to read this (Y). Anon Jesse read my old-ass 2011 fic, When Darkness Falls and wanted something sweet and nice for the Kaiohan pair. Something with a happy end. They suggested Christmas so here we are. I hope you enjoy it, Jesse, I tried >.>”

The balcony of Capsule Corp was surprisingly warm considering it was snowing. Bulma had put out large parasols with heaters under them, keeping everyone toasty despite the cold weather. There was tinsel everywhere it could go whilst not appearing too tatty, and bits of holly littered between the dishes on the table. As for the dishes, they were all in excess. Mountains of potatoes, turkeys bigger than average, and more vegetables and sides than any roast dinner could need. Beerus was loving every moment.

 “How often is ‘Christmas’?” Beerus asked.

 “Just once a year,” Goku said.

 “Why don’t you have it more often?”

 “Uh… Oh! It’s that guy’s birthday, so birthdays are only once a year.”

Beerus nodded, quite understandable then. “Who’s birthday?”

 “Jesse? No…uh, James?”

 “Jesus!” Vegeta face-palmed.

Goku laughed. “Oh yeah, of course! It’s Jesus’ birthday.”

 “I ask again, _who?_ ” Beerus didn’t remember anyone with such a name.

 “I’ve never met him, but _everyone_ gets presents on his birthday. Don’t you, Lord Beerus?”

 “No?” He was rather offended this Jesus guy hadn’t given him a present personally yet. “What did he get you?”

 “Oh no, it’s not Christmas day yet,” Goku said. “Bulma’s just doing it early so we’ll all turn up. But Jesus doesn’t get you a present – Santa does! Sometimes more than one!”

Vegeta cocked his head. “Kakarot…” Actually, it didn’t matter; Goku would believe _anything_ , after all. “It’s all a crock of shit, Lord Beerus, don’t pay any attention. The Earthlings believe in some bullshit and for some reason that means eating a lot of food and buying each other gifts.”

 “Well, if it involves copious amounts of food, it’s something I can get behind. Whis, you should get me a gift. I’ll get you one too and we can learn something about human culture.”

 “As you wish.” He looked up from his staff. “There’s quite a lot to this Christmas thing. I’ll tell you some stories on the way home.”

 “I look forward to it.” Beerus stabbed a potato and began to load his plate.

 

As the night wore on Beerus learned a great deal of things about the festive season. For once he thought of someone other than himself. Someone who would probably very much like the positive atmosphere…maybe even benefitting from the _loving_ feeling in the air. Hadn’t he just been saying the other day how he had this empty feeling in his chest? Maybe this Christmas thing could fill it?

Beerus tapped Gohan on the shoulder as he passed, on his way to rest on the bannister, looking out at the well-lit city.

 “Did you need something, Lord Beerus?” Gohan asked, keeping a few feet away just in case.

Beerus patted the bannister, inviting Gohan to come almost shoulder-to-shoulder with him. “Do you think Shin would like this?”

 “Shin? Oh…Supreme Kai?” With the slightest nod from Beerus, Gohan continued, “Well, maybe?”

 “Come on, surely you know him better than that? Better than just ‘maybe’?”

 “I, uh, not really. We’ve only really talked about world-ending problems…He’s not as sociable as you.”

Beerus nodded. “Yeah, I guess.”

 “Did you want to invite him? I’m sure Bulma won’t mind – you should just go ahead.”

 “ _I_ don’t want to invite him. I want _you_ to invite him!”

 “Eh? Me?” Gohan became flustered. “Why _me_?”

 “Shh, don’t draw attention to yourself,” Beerus said, knowing Gohan could become a lot more animated as he lost his cool. “I can’t exactly teach him about Christmas if I don’t know much about it myself. So, I’m asking an Earthling to do it for me. Your father can’t even remember the name ‘Jesus’ and Vegeta isn’t the kind of guy I’d want hanging around my other half –“ he cursed himself internally for that “- for a day. So you were my next choice.”

 “So you just want me to explain Christmas?”

 “No, I want you to help him _experience_ Christmas. Sounds like there’s a lot more than just eating your body weight in potatoes and turkey. I heard there’s a tree and presents and stuff. Show him all of that.”

 “Alright then.”

 “Huh? That’s it?” Beerus peered at the boy. “Where’s the bargaining? The demand for training at my place or something?”

 “Oh… I…I’m not like Dad. I don’t need anything, not when you’re asking me to do something nice for someone you care about.”

Beerus balked. “I don’t care!” He tried to keep his voice low, but he knew that anyone looking their way would have seen the way his tail moved in alarm at the insinuation.

 “But why would you ask me if you didn’t?” It was an innocent question. Gohan didn’t realise how much of a touchy subject Shin was for Beerus.

 “Look, you’ve agreed to this, and agreed to work for free, and that’s the end of it. No more questions, just do what I’ve asked.”

 “Y-yeah, of course.” He didn’t wish to annoy the destroyer.

 “Trust me, boy, I can make this more awkward for you than you can for me.”

Gohan was confused by that sentiment, but he had no wish to find out what it meant. “So, uh, can I get a ride there at some point? Can’t instant transmission my way there like Dad.”

 “We’ll drop you off on the way home.”

 “Tonight? But everything will be closed if you want us to come back to Earth.”

Beerus sighed, but then realised this was better. “I’ll send Whis for you in the morning.” This way he wouldn’t be anywhere near the kai’s world and hopefully Shin would be none the wiser about his involvement. “And don’t tell him I sent you!”

 

**Ooo**

 “Whis, Gohan, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Gohan fumbled with words, as if he hadn’t been replaying how this scene would unfold in his head since last night. Whis stepped in. “Gohan asked me to drop him off so he could speak with you. Now, if you don’t need anything else, and if you’re happy to ferry him home, sir, then I should get going. Lord Beerus will be wondering what’s taken me so long to pick up his lunch.”

Whis was a natural, Gohan thought. He admired the way the angel delivered his lines so nonchalantly, as if he wasn’t wise to Beerus’s ploy. Shin sent Whis on his way before turning on Gohan.

 “Is something wrong?” Gohan hadn’t visited once of his own accord like this. He resisted the temptation to read the young man’s mind and find out immediately.

 “No – not at all! I came to wish you a merry Christmas!” Gohan beamed.

 “Merry Christmas? I’m sorry, I don’t understand.”

 “Oh, right, you’re just like Lord Beerus,” Gohan laughed nervously. He hadn’t been intending to mention Beerus at all and he’d already slipped up. It didn’t matter, Shin would have probably heard about it eventually at some point. Gohan caught the cocked brow, Shin not impressed at the comparison evidently. “Sorry, I just meant he didn’t understand Christmas either! He came by for Christmas dinner and we had a lot of explaining to do and yeah, then I was thinking it would have been nice for you to be there – you should come to more of our gatherings, don’t you think?” Gohan realised he was beginning to ramble a bit. “Uh, anyway, I asked Whis to bring me and here I am, so merry Christmas again!”

 “Thank you?” Shin dipped into Gohan’s thoughts. _Ah_ , so Beerus had sent him. Well, it seemed like a nice gesture. “Should I say it back?”

 “You don’t have to. I guess people on Earth say it to each other because we all know what it is, but I guess if you don’t then it loses its meaning.”

 “Then teach me. It sounds like a festival greeting – is it a drinking festival? Is that why you say ‘merry’ instead of the usual ‘happy’?” Shin was interested to learn more. Elder Kai was always saying he should learn more about the universe, and here was an opportunity! And to learn from a native no less.

 “Yeah, it’s a festival kind of. But it celebrates the birth of…” Gohan realised how stupid this was going to sound given _who_ he was speaking to, “The birth of the supposed son of God. I don’t know why so many people say ‘merry’ though. I guess a lot of people drink to the birth of a child? Isn’t there a phrase about wetting a baby’s head?”

Shin shrugged. “You’re asking the wrong person. I’m no expert in human phrases, nor important children it seems. Son of God, you say?”

Gohan laughed. “Yeah. Why didn’t you tell me about your kid?”

 “Please tell me more about this person. I’m so intrigued how he rose to such fame that there’s a holiday dedicated to him.”

Gohan recalled to Shin what he could about the Christmas story, but he wasn’t an expert. Certainly he hadn’t been brought up to believe in Jesus, so the stories surrounding him hadn’t been repeated through his childhood unlike other people he’d met. “But lots of people celebrate whether they believe or not. Like kids believe in Santa until they grow up and realise it’s their parents.”

 “Santa?”

 “Oh, right, yeah…” Gohan explained about the old man who was said to visit every house on Earth in a night.

 “Well, I suppose it _could_ be possible. Our Universe Seven team might be able to do it. Maybe you should try it one Christmas!” Shin wondered if there really was anything real about the Santa story. It was a lot more plausible that a gang of red-clad do-gooders went around giving gifts than the man claiming to be a god. Shin surely would know about him if it were true.

 “Maybe… But anyway, I thought that we could go and experience Christmas on Earth. There’s a lot of stuff that’s become traditional that’s better to just show you.”

 “That sounds fun.” What a thrilling day this was turning out to be! “Kibito! I’m going to Earth, I’ll be back later!” he called. “Where should we go?”

Gohan thought of the city, its rows of shops done-up with glittering decorations, lots of green and red, gold and silver. He offered for the kai to see what he was seeing. Shin took Gohan’s hand and in an instant they were in that street for real, the sounds of people talking and seasonal tunes filling the air.

Gohan zipped up his jacket. “Aren’t you going to get cold?”

 “Earth is very mild all year round in my opinion,” Shin said, distracted by everything. This was a part of Earth he’d never really seen.

 “Well if you get cold, I’ll lend you my jacket for a bit.”

 “Don’t worry, I can just make my own.” Wait…that had been an opportunity to share something of Gohan’s. And he’d just cast it aside in his stupidity. The lights and sounds and smells of this street were distracting him from the fact he was spending some time alone with his favourite human.

 “What would you like to do first?”

 “I don’t know…it’s all so overwhelming!”

Gohan took Shin’s hand and led him over to a stall. While Gohan was making his purchases, Shin was staring at all the things on offer – so many different kinds of pastries, and pies, and breads, and cakes. Everything looked like it would fill a grown man’s stomach in an instant. Shin barely had time to sweep his eyes over everything before Gohan was leading him away again, Shin having completely missed what the merchant had sold him. They sat on a bench and Gohan handed him what had been bought.

 “What’s this?” Shin looked at the tiny pie in his hand. It fit neatly into his palm and had a star on top.

 “A mince pie. One of the most traditional snacks at Christmas.”

Shin was not a big meat-eater. In fact he rather avoided it altogether, but Gohan had bought this for him, and he wasn’t going to refuse. “Oh…it’s not meat?” It wasn’t a savoury pie at all, but sweet and fruity.

Gohan laughed at the fact he hadn’t even thought to explain that one. It was such a well-known Earth fact it didn’t even occur to him that Shin wouldn’t know the name and contents didn’t match. “Yeah, I don’t know why they called it that either. Maybe it refers to minced fruit? But do you like it?”

 “It’s… Well, it’s strange. Maybe because I wasn’t expecting it to taste like it does based on the name. It’s not bad, but I’m not sure I’d have another.”

 “Mum’s not keen either. I take after Dad and eat most things though.” Gohan began to point out things about the street. “This is the main place to go at Christmas. All these stalls in the middle are selling edibles whether for eating now or as gifts. Oh – maybe you can try some mulled wine next. You’ll see lots of candy when we walk by. Like I said earlier, Christmas is very much about gift-giving, and I need to pick up something for Pan, so I thought you could help me choose.”

Shin followed Gohan back into the crowd, holding onto his hand once more so they didn’t get separated. “Christmas is in six days and this place is already _this_ busy?” Shin asked as he noticed a sign in a window counting down the ‘sleeps.’

 “Well, yeah. Now’s the perfect time to go gift-shopping! On the actual day this place will be empty because everyone will be at home with their families.”

 “Oh…” That must be nice, Shin thought.

 “Did you want to try the wine?” Gohan asked as they passed by a stall and the aroma of the warm drink filled their nostrils.

 “The queue’s a bit long, let’s come back later.”

They pressed on and Gohan led Shin into a shop. Rows and rows of toys lined the walls. Wooden trains, dolls in dresses, miniature animals – the shop was full of traditional gifts for children.

 “What should I get for Pan?” Gohan asked.

 “What does she like?”

Gohan hummed. “Flying. Hiding. Being a little troublemaker.”

 “You could appeal to that side, or you could get her something to keep her more grounded.”

 “Ah! You’re a genius! Of course you’d know exactly what to get her.” Gohan drew his attention away from the planes he was sure Pan would enjoy. “Maybe something like a car or a train. Something she can speed along the floor with…and up the walls…and across the ceiling…”

 “Would a stationary toy be better?” Shin picked up a stuffed cat, enjoying the softness of the fur.

 “I don’t think she’d like that much. She’s too active for her own good.”

 “Perhaps a real animal then?”

Gohan took the cat from Shin, imagining what life with a real cat would be like. “I don’t know… A pet could be nice, but… Pan might terrorise the poor thing.” He put the cat down. “I think that’s an idea to store for a few years’ time. I should definitely get a pet at some point – Mum never let me have one. Do Supreme Kais keep pets?”

Shin almost sarcastically said that all mortals were his pets, but that was a joke to be shared with fellow gods. “No, I spend too much time looking after the universe as a whole to devote myself to one creature in particular. Besides, I have enough with this over-sized cat that keeps following me.”

Gohan laughed awkwardly, wondering if Shin had figured out it was Beerus who sent him, but also not sure if laughing at Shin’s portrayal of Beerus would get him a slap later on. “Well, I think I’ll get her a little tractor, just like her granddad drives.” Gohan picked out an orange one and got the shop keeper to put it in a fancy box.

 “Say, why are there so many decorated trees in all these shops?” Shin asked.

 “Ah! The tree!” Gohan seemed to panic at the thought. “I need to get us a tree! Thanks for reminding me.”

 “But why?” Shin asked as Gohan took off, not giving a hoot about the people around them; civilians around here were used to the occasional flying man.

Gohan explained on the way to the woods, about how there was a certain kind of tree and how there was always a star or an angel on top of it.

 “I was thinking, as a joke, we should make a little Whis and put him on top!”

Shin laughed, imagining how amused Whis would be by that. “How come no one else is out here getting a tree?”

 “Well, usually you just buy one from the shop, but it’s free if I just chop one down…”

 “Isn’t your wife rich?” Shin had seen Gohan’s house – they weren’t struggling by any means.

 “Yeah, but why buy a tree when you can just _get_ one? Dad always used to take me with him, so it’s like a tradition. I guess one day I’ll start taking Pan with me, but for today I have you.”

 “Gohan…I have been a bother today?”

 “What? No, I’ve enjoyed having you around.”

 “You’re not just saying that, are you?”

Gohan put a hand on the kai’s shoulder. “Of course not. I would have had a much more boring time without you, and I would have forgotten the tree too! But today’s not over. I want you to come and help us decorate the tree. It’s such a fun thing to do!”

 “Really? I won’t be in the way?”

 “Nah, it’ll be good fun. Hey, maybe we should buy a new decoration – one especially for you to put on the tree.”

 “Oh, no, you don’t have to do that.”

 “Well, I’m going to! That’s what Christmas is all about – getting involved. And in the years to come we’ll put your decoration on our tree in the spot you pick out, and we’ll always remember that time the Supreme Kai came to decorate our tree.” Gohan smiled and turned back to the many trees in front of them. “So, I know everyone always wants a massive tree, but our ceiling is only so high. I think something around 6 feet tall will do.”

They wandered around, sizing up trees until Shin pointed out one that was the right height and nicely balanced. Gohan sliced through the trunk with ki and threw it over his shoulder. “Alright, let’s drop this off before we get your decoration.”

Piccolo and Hercule were waiting to take the tree from Gohan and help Videl to set it up. Gohan made his excuses and headed towards the city once more with Shin.

 “It’s a real family event, isn’t it? Will you go back to visit your parents too?” Shin asked.

 “This is the first year we’re going to have Christmas alone. Mum wasn’t happy when I told her. Hercule isn’t allowed to come round on Christmas day because Mum said that wouldn’t be fair. So it’ll just be the four of us.”

 “Four?”

 “Piccolo counts as family. And I told Mum that she can’t ban him from our house otherwise he’d have no one to celebrate with. Well, no one he’d want to celebrate with…”

Shin nodded. Would it be strange to adopt this custom on the Kai’s planet? Himself, Kibito, and Elder Kai all sitting there with a decorated tree, trading gifts? Would he invite Beerus and Whis too? No, it would be _so_ strange. Nothing like the Earth version where these family members loved each other and enjoyed each other’s company so dearly. And yet an outsider like Piccolo could find himself included…perhaps so could Shin.

 “Is something wrong?” Gohan asked, noticing the faraway look in Shin’s eyes.

 “No, I was just thinking… Earth Christmas sounds nice.”

This time Gohan took him to a market which consisted of temporary wood lodges, all selling a variety of things – both edible and not. Some were filled with Christmas-themed items, others more general winter gifts. Gohan stopped in front of the lodge that sold nothing but small decorations, all designed to be hung from the branch of a tree. Shin wondered what the merchant did for the rest of the year. Or were there more festive trees Shin didn’t know about?

 “Pick whichever one you like,” Gohan said.

Shin was spoilt for choice. There were many of this Santa guy Gohan had told him about, as well as dozens of snowflake designs. Angels, teddy bears, stars, balls. Lots of balls. Why were there so many? Balls of all sizes and colours and patterns.

 “They’re called baubles,” Gohan explained. “I guess they just look really good on trees?”

Well, he certainly wasn’t going to be that boring when there were so many others to choose from, or so he thought. As he stood there wondering which best represented him, he found there was too much choice. Actually, a bauble was a good idea. A golden bauble. One that looked just like a potara. It was simple, yet it was a perfect choice.

Shin slipped it over his ear. “What do you think?”

Gohan smiled, glad to see Shin was getting into the spirit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanna read the conversation between Beerus and Shin that is referred to near the start of this chapter? That’ll be in Chapter 4 of Magnetic Today. I just can’t stop writing spin-offs of that fic lmao.


	2. Chapter 2

The living room at Gohan’s house was full of boxes. Tinsel, baubles, bells, crackers, and things Shin was sure weren’t going on the tree but elsewhere in the house. Currently Piccolo and Hercule were tangling themselves in a string of lights, unsuccessfully getting them on to the tree. Gohan laughed at the scene and rushed in to help. Shin stayed back, watching them all from a distance, not sure what to do. He watched as it ended up being Gohan and Videl that finished threading the lights among the branches, making jokes at their guardians’ expense. Then Gohan announced that it was time to add the tinsel.

 “Supreme Kai, you pick one too,” Gohan said when he noticed he hadn’t received a piece from the kai.

Shin picked the purple one seeing as no one else had and watched as Gohan weaved it around the tree. Then it was free rein on adding decorations. Having more than two people at the tree was rather crowded, so they let the young couple go first, Gohan carefully guiding Pan’s hand as she pointed out the branches she wanted to put things on. Then he passed her over to Videl, and Hercule got to decorate the tree with his daughter and granddaughter. It was a sweet scene to behold. Shin noticed that the whole time Piccolo sat back, a faint smile on his lips as he watched Pan.

 “Here.” Gohan held out the decoration Shin had picked. “Sorry if we picked all the best spots already.”

Shin took the bauble and inspected the tree so far. He floated up and placed his nearer the top where Pan hadn’t placed so many decorations. When everyone had finished loading the tree up, Piccolo finally stood up and put his special decoration on; a four star dragon ball, and the stars on it seemed to have been hand painted…by a child or someone with an unsteady hand. Shin wondered if he was right to assume Gohan had made that for him.

They stood back and admired their work.

 “There’s too much red on the left,” Piccolo said. “Swap one of the baubles for a snowflake.”

Gohan rushed over and changed it. “Done. Who’s got the angel?”

 “Me!” Videl handed over a piece of card and Gohan doubled over with laughter.

 “It’s perfect!” He placed it on the top of the tree and everyone looked up to see a cut-out of Whis’s head smiling down at them. “I didn’t think you’d get it done in time.”

 “Well, you better invite him over to see it before we take it down,” Videl said.

 “I think Dad already invited them for another Christmas dinner so he could score more training.”

 “Chichi won’t be happy.”

 “Well, lucky we’re here for Christmas!”

Oh? So Beerus was spending Christmas on Earth? That left Shin feeling like he was missing out. Yet, why should he? This was just an Earth holiday he barely knew about, built on nothing but stories.

 

**Ooo**

Gohan took him to a park that evening. The trees and bushes were full of lights, and vendors were offering mulled wine and warm treats against the cold. Everything was so beautifully lit that Shin wondered if it really was dark tonight. He couldn’t help but notice the amount of couples out for a stroll, hand in hand, sharing a scarf, some stopping for a kiss under an arch.

 “Is the arch kiss traditional too?” Shin asked after the fifth couple stopped there.

 “Arch kiss?”

Shin pointed and it dawned on Gohan. “Ah, there’s mistletoe there. Come.”

It was much easier to see this flower up close, casually hanging down from several different places, Shin now realised. He’d even seen some earlier today, but hadn’t realised its significance. “So you just kiss under it?”

 “Yeah. I don’t know why. Sometimes people use it to push two people together and make them kiss.”

 “Is it bad that we’re standing under it and not kissing?”

 “Oh… Probably not? Did…uh…” Well, his cheeks certainly weren’t cold anymore.

Shin cursed his short stature that meant he couldn’t casually lean into Gohan and steal the kiss he longed to. Instead he grabbed Gohan’s scarf and pulled him down, feeling the saiyan’s cool lips against his own.

 “Gohan… We have to talk.” It was such an overdue conversation. Only now had he finally seen the opportunity to bring it up. He took Gohan’s hand and led him to a bench that was off the public footpath. For a moment he sat there, hands clenched together tightly, unsure how to start.

 “Supreme Kai…”

 “I asked you to call me Shin when we’re alone,” he began, “That’s what I said back then. We…we never mentioned it again. Even without saying we’d never talk about it again. I mean, you _do_ remember, right?” Was he just making it up? Was it a fantasy gone too far?

 “Of course I do,” Gohan said, unable to look Shin’s way, “It was my first time…doing anything like that.”

 “ _Oh_.” How had he missed that detail while he was combing Gohan’s mind for information? Maybe if he’d known he wouldn’t have gone ahead as he did… “I… Sorry, I hadn’t realised.”

 “There’s nothing to apologise for. It, uh, felt kinda special to lose it to the Supreme Kai.” Gohan laughed to break the tension.

 “Well, that, uh, that offer I made you… It’s still open, just so you know.” What a wonderful Christmas gift that would be, to have Gohan come and stay with him long-term!

 “Oh…” He never _did_ say no, did he? “About that… I can’t. Not to be rude, but unless I die, I don’t think I’ll be taking it up.”

Shin nodded. Nothing had changed then. “I’m glad you could say it this time. But you know, you don’t have to live with me all the time. You can do like your father does with Beerus, stay a week, return, come back another time.”

 “Dad only does that because Beerus gets tired of having him around. I don’t think we’d get bored of each other.”

 “No, we wouldn’t. But we can have a more casual arrangement that suits you.”

Gohan looked Shin’s way. “Shin, _why_ do you want me around so much?”

 “Oh? Does it seem that way?” Shin laughed nervously. “I mean, is it so obvious? No, I meant, _isn’t_ it obvious? You’re my friend, Gohan. I enjoy your company.”

Not knowing what to say next, Gohan let the sounds of the park fill the silence. Even if he _did_ want to train again, would he accept the kai’s offer?

 “Gohan…” He had to come clean with him at some point. “I like you.” No, that was too basic. “When I’m with you…” Shin hid his face in his hands, embarrassed at the words that had passed through his mind. Could he really say that? “Alright, it’s going to sounds silly, but I’m saying it anyway. When I’m with you, I feel a flutter in my chest. I want to stay by your side and tell you every day how wonderful I think you are. I want to experience romantic moonlit strolls with you, and kiss you under the mistletoe. I feel like you were sent to show me Christmas and how cruel it is to people like me who have no one.”

Gohan took his hand. “You have me.”

 “No… We seem to have pretended for one day that we feel something for each other, but you don’t feel that way about me. It’s not as if you stopped me from pulling away under the mistletoe.”

 “I was surprised… I’ll kiss you again.” He put a hand around the kai’s waist and pulled him closer.

Shin put a hand on Gohan’s chest, keeping him just far away enough. “I want you to touch me like we did that time, but… I want it to be real. Don’t kiss me if you don’t mean it.”

Gohan leaned in, pulling Shin into a hug. “I _do_ like you. But I never realised how much you did too. I mean, I wasn’t going to let myself even entertain the possibility that _you_ could like me back. You’re the supreme kai and I’m…just a mortal to you!”

 “Oh, Gohan, you’re not just a mortal! You’ve done so much for me, even if you don’t realise it.”

Now Gohan pulled the kai into a kiss, pressing hard against him, feeling Shin’s hands on his back as they embraced. “What do you want us to be?” Why did he kiss Shin? Why did he let his fantasies run away with him like that? He had a wife and a daughter now, this wasn’t _like_ back then.

 “I’ve made things difficult, haven’t I?” Gohan’s family was on Shin’s mind too. How could he forget after spending the afternoon with them?

 “I don’t want to train with you, but that doesn’t mean I still can’t come over for tea or something every now and then.”

 “I think I’d like that.” Shin smiled, still holding onto Gohan. “I’d like that very much.”

 “But…don’t you want _more_?” Could the kai just settle for that?

 “I’d like to keep you with me for longer, yes, but we can’t all get what we want in this life. I’m happy you’d agree to that. But I want you to show me more Earth culture! I liked today so much more than you may think. It was a lot to take in, and I was a bit hesitant at times, but I really do appreciate being included.”

 “Well, next up is… Oh, of course, it’s new year!” Yet another holiday that couples liked to celebrate with one another. “There’s fireworks and parties… Bulma always throws a good party. And _I’m_ inviting you. It’s a week after Christmas, so it’s not far.”

Shin’s smile grew wide. “Really? It won’t be weird?”

 “What? Of course not.”

Shin hugged him tight once more. “Say, will you tell Videl about this? This evening, what you’ve said?”

 “I…I don’t know. I _should_ , but… You want us to be like, well, like a couple, right? Holding hands, a kiss here and there…” He was already blushing from the idea of…there was no other way to put it – he would be the Supreme Kai’s boyfriend.

 “I would have you again in my bed if you so wished.”

 _Oh shit_. “Yeah, I’m going to have to tell her. She already knows I have a lot of love to give, so I guess it won’t come as too much of a surprise to know I’m polyamorous.” He fondly remembered the time she asked him to pick between Goku and Piccolo, and was astounded when he didn’t immediately chose his biological dad. “I never thought it would actually come to light, but here we are.”

 “What if she’s not okay with it?” Shin asked.

 “Then I’ll just have to apologise to you for leading you on. Know that I do love you, but at the moment I have to do what is best for my family.”

Shin stared at Gohan, face full of adoration for the saiyan. “Gohan, you’re just too good for this world. _This_ is why I love you. You’re just so selfless and perfect. And yes, I would accept your apology.”

They sat together, watching the world go by. Shin was full of happiness, knowing that he could really be among all these other couples as he’d often hoped. Gohan sat there wondering how his day had gone from a bit of fun to this. Not that he minded, he was quite glad that they’d both finally aired their feelings. It sure had been odd spending so much time together during the Tournament of Power and never mentioning anything, but he guessed there were more pressing issues. Besides, he had a feeling Beerus was more than a little protective of his kai.

 “Beerus won’t mind, will he?” Gohan asked, suddenly worried he’d have the destroyer knocking at his door saying he’d gone too far with the Christmas thing.

 “Of course not, that’s why he sent you, right?”

Gohan went to say something, but quickly changed his words. “When did I say Beerus sent me?”

Shin smiled awkwardly. “Sorry, I might have read your mind earlier. But, even if I hadn’t, why else would Whis have brought you? Of course Beerus was involved. Actually we were talking about you…well, _us_ , recently, so I guess that’s why he thought to send you. I’m glad he did.”

 “But doesn’t he…” No, it was too bold of him to assume _anything like that_. “Forget I said anything.”

Shin laughed, unable to stop himself from dipping into Gohan’s thoughts. He had done very well to not be tempted for most of the day, but when it came to Gohan’s opinion of the destroyer, he had to know. “ _If_ Beerus does have any feelings at the moment, he hasn’t been upfront about it, and I’d tell him it’s too late. I have you now.”

 “You can have both.”

 “Why would I need someone like _him_ when I have someone as wonderful as _you_?”

Gohan thought it was a fair point. He couldn’t really see the pair getting along unless they had to. Did they hang out for fun sometimes? What did they talk about? They seemed to be complete opposites. Then again, they said opposites attract. But that would make him and Shin too similar…was this going to work out?

 “Anyway, how does Christmas end?” Shin asked. He noticed that people were beginning to disperse, and stalls packing away for the night.

 “We used to have tea and yule log, wrapped up in blankets while we watched a film. As we got older we started playing games instead. But there’s nothing too special about the end.” Now certainly wasn’t the time to mention ending the day with Christmas sex, something he quite looked forward to now.

Shin seemed disappointed in the lack of traditional ending activity.

 “But, to end today, I have something for you!” Gohan dug into his pockets and held out his fist. “Usually you do presents at the start of the day, but I didn’t think ahead, so here.”

He took Shin’s hand and placed the gift in the outstretched palm. It was the golden bauble. The one he’d picked out earlier.

 “I bought another while you weren’t looking. So I can have one on my tree, and you can have the other wherever you want to keep it. Potara come as a pair after all.”

 “Thank you, Gohan, that’s so thoughtful.” He was going to treasure it – his first Christmas present! Perhaps he’d hang it on one of the trees outside the temple. But most likely he’d hide it away in his room where he could gaze at it often and not have nosy people asking questions about its significance. “So, is today over?”

 “I guess. Videl will be wondering where I’ve got to, all the stalls are closing. I know you don’t want it to be over, but we’ll see each other soon enough.” He took Shin’s hand and squeezed it.

 “I can’t wait.” How long had it been since he was this excited to see someone? It was a novel feeling and he knew it would carry him through the days until their next meeting. He placed a hand on Gohan’s cheek and leant in for one last parting kiss. “Merry Christmas, Gohan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell you this was not how it was planned lmao. The ending was happier than planned? Gohan coming out as poly? I didn’t know until he said it. But that’s how it goes if you don’t want Shin being a little homewrecker whilst maintaining the canon.  
> And if you wanna read the sexy times referred to you have 2 choices: When Darkness Falls, or Chapter 5 of Loveless World. The latter has my current headcanons in, is written with what we know from Super in mind, and is slightly less PWP. But if you’re here purely for the Kaiohan and don’t give a shit about Beerus, read When Darkness Falls (Y).


End file.
